Mechanostrider
The mechanostrider is a construct which vaguely resembles a mechanized tallstrider. Small oval lamps replace its eyes, while great mufflers extend where its tailfeathers should be.Monster Guide, pg. 104. History Gnomes When gnomes set out to explore the world once again after their city's fall, they soon realized that they needed reliable mechanical mounts because they were mocked for their short stature and slow land speed.Magic & Mayhem, pg. 194. Tired of being mocked, the gnomes developed these revolutionary modes of travel. One ingenious gnome spied a flock of tallstriders and remarked upon their grace and strength. Soon after was born the mechanostrider, which quickly became a favorite mount of all gnome-kind. Using steam compression and duro-steel plating, the finest gnomish tinkers created these ostrich-like striders to use as mounts. The mechanostrider can move at speeds up to 30 mph. When the mechanostriders were first constructed, the gnomes refused to restructure for their larger allies, and all gnome tinkers agreed that the striders are only available for small humanoids. However, recently the gnomes also allowed all members of the Alliance to ride them,Racial restrictions on mounts have now been lifted. Night Elves on mechanostriders? Tauren on raptors? You’re not seeing things. - Patch notes of Patch 3.0.8 and even some goblins have also purchased striders for themselves; but most of these striders are still carrying proud gnomish passengers. This mechanostrider represents an older model and, while outdated, is a viable and cheaper vehicle. The current model is mechanostrider v. 2.0. The gnomes' revolutionary mechanostrider represents yet another marvel of their engineering prowess. Each strider is specifically designed with the individual rider in mind. They are constructed using state-of-the-art steam compression, servo-motor dynamics, and duro-steel plating. This offers the rider a reliable and durable means of transportation. Some claim that the mechanostrider's lack of true sentience makes for a very dumb mount. However, the gnomes counter that under a skilled rider, the mechanostrider is more responsive than even the best trained live mount.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/mounts/mechanostriders.html They were made for long distance treks through Khaz Modan and for trade between Ironforge and Gnomeregan. They have since become a widespread multi-use vehicle for all gnomes. Most mechanostriders can be purchased at Steelgrill's Depot in Dun Morogh. Non-gnomes must be exalted with Gnomeregan to buy a mechanostrider. A PvP version is sold along side the other PvP mounts in Stormwind City. Two models are also sold at the Argent Tournament. Mechagnomes It is interesting to note that mechagnomes, some of whom would become progenitors of the gnomish race, have been found in Northrend, and riding what appears to be White Mechanostrider Mod B's. It's possible that tallstriders roamed the land that would become Northrend before the Sundering. In any case, it seems that a good idea has a way of repeating itself among similar minds. Mechanostrider v. 2.0 (Mechanized tallstrider) The mechanostrider v. 2.0 is the current version of the vehicle that the gnomish race employs. While these constructs are as dumb as a brick (and even some bricks are smarter, it is said...), they are reliable mounts and, when handled by the best mechanoriders, better than live mounts. A mechanostrider fights only when ordered to or threatened, lashing out with its sharp beak and claws, or simply hammering at the danger with its heavy metallic head. This may be describing the epic mount. Rare Mounts * , sold at Steelgrill's Depot. * , sold at Steelgrill's Depot. * , sold at Steelgrill's Depot. * , sold at Steelgrill's Depot. Epic Mounts *The original epic mount variants (Icy Blue Mechanostrider Mod A and White Mechanostrider Mod A) used the original art. These varieties are no longer offered. Even though there is a quest to replace an original epic mount with a current epic model at no charge, most owners choose to keep their original as a novelty. *An epic PvP-mechanostrider mount is sold by Lieutenant Karter. This is called . * is sold at the Argent Tournament Grounds. It does not require the rider to be exalted with the Gnomeregan Exiles. * is also sold at the Argent Tournament Grounds. This likewise does not require the rider to be exalted with the Gnomeregan Exiles. * , sold at Steelgrill's Depot. * , sold at Steelgrill's Depot. * , sold at Steelgrill's Depot. Patch 3.0.8 In patch 3.0.8, the racial size restriction on mounts was lifted, with the mechanostrider becoming available to all Alliance races when exalted with the Gnomeregan Exiles. Before this, only gnomes and dwarves were allowed to ride mechanostriders due to the physical size of these races. The established lore, as mentioned above for these mounts, was probably part of the reason for making such a restriction. Notes *The mechanostrider is one of the only mounts that is non-organic, the others being the engineered flying machines, motorcycles, and the tailored flying carpets. *With an exception to the battlestrider (obtained by honor points), the mechanostrider can only be bought, and cannot be obtained through drops. *No form of mechanostrider is currently available to the Horde. *Night elves and draenei on mechanostriders can fit through the Stormwind City bank door; all other Alliance mounts make these two races too high to fit. *A Fluorescent Green Mechanostrider was given to a European player early in the game as a replacement for his original mechanostrider, which he was having problems with. It is the only one that exists in the entire game. *Their footsteps make a metallic sound. *Oddly, while mechanostriders only have two toes, their footprints have three. *In patch 3.3.3, when summoned they have a perfectly mechanical-sounding effect. *Some theories say they have a hole in their bottoms that is used to put fuel inside them. Notable mechanostriders *Clunk References es:Mechanostrider Category:Mechanostriders